Ratujmy dziecięce marzenia
Ratujmy dziecięce marzenia (jap. 子供達の夢守れ！アニメに結ぶ友情 Kodomotachi no yume mamore! Anime ni musubu yūjō, ang. Protect the Dreams of Children! The Friendship Bound in Anime) – 21 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym poznajemy twórczynię mangi o Sailor V. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 8 sierpnia 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się od usłyszenia komunikatu o powstaniu komiksu o idolce Usagi – Sailor V. Dziewczyna ma nadzieję, że o niej też kiedyś powstanie komiks, a Luna kwituje to zgryźliwą uwagą... Po chwili przenosimy się do studia, gdzie powstaje rzeczony komiks i widzimy, jak dyrektor omawia projekt z swymi najlepszymi animatorkami. Po rozmowie dziewczyny są lekko podupadłe na duchu, ale wierzą, że dadzą radę. Zaczynają biec i jedna z nich gubi teczkę. Znajduje ją Ami, lecz z powodu zajęć dodatkowych, postanawia oddać je później. Tymczasem Nephrite lokalizuje swoją kolejną ofiarę, którą jest jedna z animatorek – Hiromi Matsuno. By zabezpieczyć się przed porażką, generał postanawia wykorzystać swoje najpotężniejsze stwory. Po chwili widzimy przyszła ofiarę meczącą się z komiksem, a także jesteśmy świadkami wydarzenia z przeszłości, dotyczącego jej i jej przyjaciółki Kazuko Tadashita. Mianowicie na rozpoczęcie kariery, rysowniczki kupują na spółkę profesjonalne ołówki do rysunku i postanawiają używać je tylko na specjalne okazje. Cóż obietnica nie przetrwała próby czasu i ołówki niemal znikły... Tymczasem do studia zbliża się Ami, chcąc oddać teczkę, którą jedna z dziewczyn zgubiła na ulicy. Jest ona świadkiem, jak do studia przybywa również Nephrite. Generał Królestwa Ciemności infekuje ołówek, używany przez jedną z przyjaciółek i ucieka po krótkiej walce z Ami. Hiromi zaczyna się zachowywać dziwnie i nietypowo, co nie uchodzi uwadze Kazuko oraz Ami, która postanawia odkryć podstęp Nephrite’'a. Następnego dnia Ami zwierza się Usagi i Lunie ze swych podejrzeń i dostaje od kotki burę za samodzielną próbę walki. Postanawiają razem wybrać się do studia i zbadać sytuację. A przy okazji Usagi chce zdobyć autografy. Próbują namówić na to również Rei, ale ta stwierdza, że komiksy są dla dzieci i nie pójdzie. Wieczorem ruszają w drogę. Spotykają Rei, która zmieniła jednak zdanie i okazuje się, że i ona jest fanką komiksu. Wszystkie trzy są zachwycone pracą w studiu, jednak opanowana przez demona Hiromi zachowuje się bardzo nieprzyjaźnie. W międzyczasie widzimy również Nephrite’'a podczas kolejnej konfrontacji z Zoisite'em. Zdradza temu drugiemu swój plan i zaprasza go do oglądania jego chwały. Tymczasem energia Hiromi osiąga niemal szczyt i dziewczyna wymyka się ze studia i idzie na dach. Dziewczyny plus Kazuko idą za nią. Tam są świadkiem uwolnienia demona. Kazuko mdleje, a dziewczyny stają do walki. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich walk, demony są teraz jak bliźnięta, połączone silną więzią przyjaźni. Pracując zespołowo, dają posmakować czarodziejkom ich własnych ataków. Jednak zaczynają się kłócić, gdy przychodzi chwila zadania ostatniego ciosu. Więź między nimi zostaje zerwana, a czarodziejki szybko przejmują inicjatywę i kolejny raz Nephrite przegrywa. Tymczasem Hiromi i Kazuko ponownie się godzą i wszystko wraca do normy. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Nephrite – Katsuji Mori * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Castor – Akiko Hiramatsu * Pollux – Yuka Ōno * Hiromi Matsuno – Miyako Endō * Kazuko Tadashita – Hiroko Emori * Reżyser Asatō – Michitaka Kobayashi Galeria Zapowiedź odc21.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep21_1.jpg Ep21_2.jpg Ep21_3.jpg Ep21_4.jpg Ep21_5.jpg Ep21_6.jpg Ep21_7.jpg Ep21_8.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii